Thanks
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "You're going to find a guy that loves you -really loves you- for you, Jen. I promise." Oneshot. Kyle/Jenna. Brother/Sister relationship


Kyle Middleton looked at his younger half-sister and sighed. She was really broken up about the pregnancy and KC not wanting to be any part of it -not that he blamed her for being upset, he was too. But he wasn't going to cry over KC. If anything he was going to kill him for hurting his sister like this. He knocked on her open bedroom door and she looked up. He could see the tear tracks from where he was.

He said nothing more and walked over to her before wrapping her in a hug. She hugged back gratefully, squeezing him a little tighter than necessary. "You alright?" He whispered to her. She shook her head. He knew it was coming, but he had hoped that _maybe_ she would've been a little better. He sat next to her on the bed and gave her a "Do you wanna talk about it?" look.

She sighed and started speaking, slowly at first but gaining momentum. "I loved KC -like really loved him- and he said he loved me. So, why did he want me to get an abortion? Why didn't he stand by me when I told him it wasn't going to happen? Why am I the only one that needs to worry about this baby? Why am I the only one that cares?" At the end of her speech, she was crying again. Kyle hugged her again, trying to soothe her. He hated seeing his sister like this.

He sighed before speaking, choosing his words carefully, but meaning all of them. "Maybe KC didn't really love you -and I know that's hard to hear- but it's probably true, Jen. If it wasn't, he'd be here now and you wouldn't be crying. And you're _not_ the only one that cares or worries about the baby. I do, too. I worry about you and the little one you have inside. You have to remember, Jen, you're not alone, I'm here, and I'm not going to ditch. And you're going to find someone that loves you, I promise."

The blond teen snorted. "Yeah, who's gonna fall in love with some knocked up slut? Who would want the responsibility of a child they didn't even help make? Be realistic here, Kyle."

"I _am_. And I'm telling the truth. You're going to find a guy that likes you, all of you -even the parts you don't like- and he's going to love you for them. He's going to love your baby and everything'll work out. And you're _not_ a slut. Sure, you've made mistakes, but you're learning from them. You had unprotected sex once, Jenna, and you only ever slept with KC. That hardly makes you a slut."

Jenna smiled a little bit before saying softly, "The baby's a girl, you know. KC's mom took me to my last sonogram appointment. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I thought telling someone who wasn't there and actually having to _say_ it would make it seem more… real. I mean, I've known I'm pregnant, obviously, but I guess it never really hit me until the doctor gave the baby a gender."

Kyle smiled. "I understand. And that's great that you're having a girl. What are you going to name her?" He asked.

His sister shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Karlee? I haven't really thought about it a lot yet. I've still got time, though. I'll start thinking further down the line." She replied and Kyle nodded.

The siblings sat in silence after that and Kyle thought about how strong his little sister was. She was going to be raising a baby on her own (sure, she'd have a support system, but they could only do so much). He knew she'd have to really work and love this baby. He could tell she already did. He was just glad he could be there for her.

The silence was broking by Jenna's phone ringing. She picked it up and looked at the ID. "It's Alli, I should probably tell her what's going on. She'd want to know." She said to him.

"Of course. I'll go find something for dinner. Pizza sound good?" He replied and she nodded. He turned and started walking towards the door. He got to the door frame before he heard Jenna say:

"Hey, Ky?" The older guy turned to look at her before she continued. "Thanks. A lot. You're a great brother and guy in general."He smiled at the girl. "No problem, Sis. No problem." He replied before turning and walking away, leaving his sister to her friend and phone.

**I'm just going to say one thing: I LOVE Kyle Middleton. He's SUCH an underrated character. I love that he's staying by his sister during his pregnancy and seems like a really cool character, I think the **_**Degrassi**_** writers should work to flesh him out a little bit more. That'd be AWESOME! I also love the brother/sister relationship between him and Jenna, it's also overlooked because Kyle's such a minor character AND we have Declan and Fiona who have a huge sibling bond.**

**On a side note, I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter story that's Kyle-centric. Would anyone be interested? I'll also PROBABLY be writing more Kyle/Jenna brother/sister stuff, cuz as I already said, I love their bond. It's different than Declan and Fiona's, but no less real.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Degrassi**_**, if I did, Kyle Middleton would be in more episodes!**


End file.
